


Codename Jealousy

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Missing scene from T6T. Sherlock finds it hard to believe in Lady S.'s innocence, mostly because of her suspiciously not entirely professional relationship with Mycroft. Mycroft discovers how it feels to make someone jealous.





	Codename Jealousy

Even before the interrogation was ended, Mycroft knew he had made a terrible mistake. Elizabeth Smallwood was indeed innocent and understandably upset and irritated by the repetitive questions about AGRA. Aware that they would continue working together after this, Mycroft already began preparing apologies, long and sincere. Elizabeth did not forgive easily and people knew better than to make an enemy of her. Mycroft, though, foolishly followed his brother's advice and offended Elizabeth.

'I don't like this,' Sherlock muttered as soon as Mycroft closed the door to his office.

'Neither do I. I doubt she'll forgive me anytime soon.'

Sherlock gave him an incredulous look. 'So you believed her?'

Mycroft's brows furrowed. 'Of course. Her explanation makes perfect sense. She was a conduit for AGRA and someone cleverly used her position and her codename to frame her.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'

Mycroft sighed heavily. Sherlock was not good at admitting his own mistakes and being emotionally involved in this case did not help. He was so determined to save Mary from her past that he didn't want to acknowledge Elizbeth's innocence and begin searching for the right English woman.

Mycroft took a seat in his chair. Sherlock was pacing nervously, too agitated to stay still.

'Oh, she thinks she's clever. And she is clever indeed. She did not even try particularly hard to defend herself. She just reminded you that you two have known each other a long time, suggesting you ought to believe her only because of that.'

'I thought you were trying to find out who knew her well enough to make her look like a suspect.' Mycroft eyed Sherlock curiously. Usually, he was fascinated by his adversaries and rarely let his anger take the better of him. And yet the thought of Elizabeth made him furious. His body language was easy to decode. He was passionately angry.

'Hence her codename, obviously. Of course, someone like her uses her charm to manipulate gullible people. The only thing that puzzles me is why you let her fool you.'

Sherlock clearly repressed his memories of Irene Adler.

'Her arrogance is impressive, I won't deny it. I'm about to expose her and she says, _come on, Mycroft_ and _this is absolutely ridiculous and you know it_. I would admire her if she weren't so bloody annoying.'

Mycroft observed him and listened to his outburst about the evil mastermind Elizabeth. The only logical explanation for Sherlock's sudden antipathy to her was too unexpected and strange to accept it.

His amused expression caught Sherlock's eye. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Is this jealousy?' Mycroft wanted to sound serious but his childish joy was easy to notice. 'Are you jealous?'

Sherlock looked like he was about to go into a huge sulk. 'Do not insult me. You know I do not let emotions cloud my judgement and affect my thought process. The English woman associated with AGRA, only Lady Smallwood fits the description.'

Mycroft smiled wider. 'Oh, so this is how it feels. Joy and satisfaction and a trace amount of guilt. Fascinating.'

'How what feels?'

'Making someone jealous. You surely know it well. I was convinced you would elope with Moriarty and never return from Pakistan. Not to mention your more or less platonic relationship with John. Hmm. Interesting.'

Sherlock wanted to look professional, cold and unaffected, yet he pouted and sat on the edge of the desk, arms folded across his chest. 'I saw how you treated her during the Magnussen cover-up meeting. You respect her, her opinion matters to you. I would even say you like her. When I started investigating Magnussen, you threatened me in front of John. She came to me about him behind your back and that surely only gave you an admiration erection. And you defend her.'

That was not the right time to continue that discussion. Sherlock had to focus on finding the traitor. Making him talk at length about his jealousy and maybe also about his possessiveness and ending it with make-up sex had to wait. But Mycroft, still in a gleeful mood, reached out and cupped Sherlock's knee.

'Don't be angry. Rest assured, she's only my friend. I've never considered anything else, I'm afraid she would eat me alive.'

Sherlock looked away, displeased with the vision of Mycroft getting eaten by Elizabeth, in a sexual or purely predatory manner. Mycroft's hand squeezed his knee and began travelling up his inner thigh.

'Don't be mad. Let me enjoy this moment. In our relationship I was always the jealous one, worried you would find someone else. You were always surrounded by enamoured enemies and fans. This is such a surprise. I wish I could tell Elizabeth, for once I could make her her laugh.' Mycroft had to admit he had no control over his mouth.

Sherlock was so hurt that he stayed still when Mycroft's fingers ended their journey up his leg. Soft touches and less considerate squeezes did not manage to persuade Sherlock to spread his legs. He had never refused Mycroft in his office.

'The only good thing about is that now she will make your life a living hell.'

'Yes. She will not be in the mood for flirting.'

'Will you stop being so openly happy and smug? And will you stop suggesting you want your friendship to be more _beneficial_?'

Mycroft wanted to continue that absolutely pointless conversation but knew how awful Sherlock was feeling. 'There, I stopped. Kiss me now and go find your English woman.'

'Do not even think you will have any contact with my lips in the foreseeable future. I wonder if you Lady Cunt would suck your cock without complaining or choking.'

'I am sure she would use the opportunity to perform a really cheap castration.' Mycroft couldn't pretend, he did want to hear all about Sherlock's jealousy and fuel it a bit.

Sherlock had had enough of that unenjoyable role reversal and left without a word. For the first time, Mycroft was sure he would be back. Even if only to cockblock Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Lady Smallwood so much. So much. A lot.


End file.
